Royal Privilege
by tallyback44
Summary: After learning about a hidden chapter in Hyrule history, Zelda decides to act on some of her urges. Zelda X Samus.
1. The Dream

_I just couldn't focus; the ship was rocking too violently. The light above was swaying to the point where it would occasionally point towards the walls. My desk, which was supposed to be a study place for me to work, kept moving, messing up my writing. Occasionally, a book would pop open, or a trinket would fall off of the desk. I was frustrated. There was so much work to do, but no conceivable way for me to do it. It was still early in the night though, so I decided to try a bit of reading. I walked over to her bed at the other end of the room. It was nowhere near as nice as what I had at Hyrule Castle, but it was still rather luxurious, with its lace embroidery and silk pillows. It was quite fit for a princess like me. At the other end of the room, behind my desk, was a giant window. As tall as the room and spanning nearly the length of it, the window allowed for a great view out of the stern of the ship. As the ship continued to rock, I repeatedly tried to settle in on the bed. After a few moments, I noticed something peculiar just out of my eye-line. Out the window, I saw waves lapping up against the pane. My room was several decks above the hull, meaning these waves had to be massive. Even more terrifying, the water was not receding from the pane, but seemed to be leveling out about a foot above the floor._

 _I got up to investigate, but as soon as I did, the ship lurched forward, sending me to the floor. It then lurched backwards, causing me to tumble across the room. I laid there until something hit me. A wave of water had entered and started to fill the room. I stood up realizing that the worst had happened: the ship was sinking. I got up and stumbled to the desk to gather all of my important books and papers. However, most of them had already fallen off into the water, now up to my knees. Somehow, a crack appeared on the window above my head, allowing the harsh sea to come in. I screamed as frigid water poured onto me, pinning me to my desk. I truly felt as that I was to die right there and then._

 _Suddenly, a strong voice was heard in the distance. "Zelda!" I struggled to see who it was. In the doorway was a tall, curvy, female figure in a skin-tight blue jumpsuit._

" _Samus!" I cried out._

" _Zelda!" Samus replied as she trudged through the water, now lapping against her thighs. "We need to get out of here!"_

" _I can't" I replied, overwhelmed and resigned to death._

" _No! You must come! Your people need you!" Samus said as she grabbed me. "I need you!"_

 _Samus's words filled me with a renewed determination. I grabbed ahold of Samus's arm, and we went to the door to escape. The water was past our waists now, making travel very difficult. Occasionally, a wave would come through, soaking us. The ship also started to list to port, causing us to lose our footing and get sloshed around. Samus pointed to a light and a path less than ten yards ahead. "We need to get to that stairwell!"_

 _At that moment, a massive wave rolled through. It was so massive that it completely submerged us, and made me lose my grasp on Samus. I surfaced, nearly hitting the ceiling, and frantically looked for my hero._

" _Zelda, I'm over here!" Samus's head was bobbing several yards ahead of me. "Use the beam on the ceiling to shimmy over here". Seeing what she was doing, I followed suit. Soon I was at the stairwell, where Samus was, who gave me the final push over the railing and up the stairs._

 _I climbed to the next deck on her hands and knees. Gasping for air, Samus came right behind me. I stumbled to my feet on the listing boat, as she locked the door behind me._

" _That will keep the ship afloat for a little bit. Are you ok?" she asked._

" _I think so," I replied, huddling against my friend. "What do we do now?"_

 _Samus pointed down the hall. "There!"_

 _I looked: the hall was tilted down, to the point that only water was present. "You mean-"._

" _Yes Zelda, we're going to have to swim for it"._

" _Oh Goddesses!" I cried._

" _Look, it's the only way. It's not that far. You can make it! I know it!" I was still wide-eyed at this revelation, as Samus walked us towards the water's edge. "I'll be right behind you. I promise"._

 _Samus hugged me tightly. I had always hoped that if I ever got into this situation, I would drown in the arms of my one true love. But Samus kept me going. She wasn't going to stop, and she wasn't going to let me stop. With her, I felt like I could do anything, because I know she could do anything. I walked into the bubbling water, my skirt floating up the further I went. When the waterline was just below my breast, I took several fast, deep breaths and dove under._

 _I struggled through the darkness, the debris, the currents going against me. With every stroke, I pushed on; towards a goal I wasn't sure existed. I tried to look back and see if Samus was really behind me. But the darkness made it difficult to see, and it was hard to maneuver in my dress and in the tight hallway. I continued forward. It was getting very hard to hold my breath now, and my strokes would barely propel my forward. But I soon saw a light. It was the door to the outside._

 _I swam hard for it, but after a few yards, I couldn't move forward. I looked down, and saw my dress had gotten hooked on something. I tried to free my, but among the many folds of the many layers of my dress, I couldn't find the problem. My lungs were on fire; any second would be her final. Finally, I screamed for the only thing that could save me. "Samus! Samus!" With my lungs empty, I prepared to inhale underwater and end it all. Just then, something happened. I felt two powerful arms come around me. I knew it had to be Samus! I felt my dress rip, and I was soon being pushed forward._

 _We passed through the door, and quickly hit the surface. I coughed up loads water as I hung on to my savior, who was gasping heavily and barely keeping her head above water. "Oh Samus! Thank you! Thank you!" I said._

" _It's ok. It's ok." Samus said, trying to console me. "Here, this way". To the side was a small, overturned life boat. Samus slowly swam to it, dragging me along. When we got to it, Samus helped me up, and then swam to the other side to get up onto it._

 _The great ship had slipped underneath the sea, and all other debris had vanished. The rain had subsided and the waves had calmed to a gentle rocking. We were alone. I had collapsed as soon as I hit the solid wood of the lifeboat, and Samus crawled to check on me._

" _I thought I was going to die in there," I said, barely able to speak from exhaustion._

" _Not while I'm still around" Samus answered back with a smile. I looked at the woman who saved me. There were still droplets of water all along her body and on her face. Her Zero Suit captured every curve of her, from her strong arms to her ample breasts to her washboard abs to her shapely butt. I also noticed that her hair was out of her ponytail, and slicked along her back. But where she emerged from the ordeal looking even more alluring, I was in an opposite state. My hair was all over the place, and my dress, the thing that nearly killed me on the ship, continued to cling to my body. This allowed Samus to see some of its hidden features: my belly, my legs, my pelvis, even my nipples, which at this point were very hard. In some places, the dress had gone completely sheer. Finally, there was a long tear in the front where I was hooked, and where Samus had freed me._

 _I put a hand on Samus's face. The huntress reacted with shock: "Zelda, you're shivering!"_

 _I turned to my clothes at this point. "M-m-m-my dress is… r-r-ripped"_

 _Samus looked down, and soon realized what was going on. "The water on our clothes could freeze us to death!" Samus stood up. "We should get out of these wet clothes and huddle for warmth"._

 _Before I could react, Samus had unzipped and taken off most of her Zero Suit. Soon she stepped out of it and threw it overboard. She then unhooked her lacy red bra, and pulled down her matching thong. Samus stood there, in all of her naked glory, allowing me to pour over every inch of her desirable body. I saw all of her features, previously shielded by her suit, in the flesh, and saw some new enticing things, like her large aerolas and her barely shaved pussy. I wanted nothing more than to be engulfed by Samus's body._

 _She knelt down over me. I looked into the huntress's big blue eyes, full of concern and want. Somehow, stripping naked had made Samus's face more beautiful. "Zelda, do you need me to help you?"_

 _I moaned with what coherence I could muster, "Oh Samus! Take my clothes off. Do it!"_

 _Samus grabbed the top of my dress, and with a powerful jerk, tore it to my stomach. I gasped as my modest breasts plopped out and hit the chilly air. I threw my head back as Samus continued to tear the dress off of me, until I was as naked as Samus was._

 _I couldn't take it anymore. In a throaty voice, I yelled, "Kiss me Samus! For the sake of the goddesses, if it's the last thing you ever do, kiss me!"_

 _With immense tenderness, Samus held me in her right arm, and cupped my face with her other hand. Looking deep within, Samus, with all the sweetness in the world, said, "I love you". I closed my eyes,_

Zelda woke up in a tangled wad of blankets and pillows. She tossed and turned, trying to get a sense of her surroundings. Sitting up, she observed that she was not on any ship, but a mansion, the Smash Bros. Mansion to be exact.

 _Sweet Din_ , Zelda thought, trying to get adjusted to the morning light, _did I just have that dream… with Samus?!_


	2. The Legacy

The mansion was alive with activity in the morning. It was a massive day with the majority of people there in tournament singles battles. The finals were coming up, and everyone was focused on doing as well as they could to make it. Fortunately for Zelda, her day was free of such battles. But even though this was a day for her to relax, Zelda couldn't.

As she briskly walked through the halls, her mind continued to dwell on her dream. The princess couldn't just shake it off as a random collection of thoughts: Hylians' dreams are far more vivid and pertinent to their actual feelings than humans' dreams. Not only that, but this in particular was special. Zelda would often have this dream before, where she had to be rescued from a sinking ship. But normally, her hero would be Link. The details would change sometimes: where she was located when it started, what she had to go through to escape, even when it ended. But the story would be the same: Zelda would be the drenched damsel in distress, Link would be her savior, and it would end in a romantic/sexual situation. For a brief period of time, the hero of her story would be Marth, but that was before she learned that he was already in a relationship. Now Samus had taken their place, and there had to be a reason for it.

Zelda's options for help were, unfortunately, somewhat limited. Another Hylian would be needed in order to understand her mindset and history. However, the content of the dream was too explicit and embarrassing for most people, especially Link. The only one she could count on was Sheik: the mighty warrior who had lived in her body and knew more about Hyrule than the princess ever could. Zelda walked out into the communal garden to find who she needed. Sheik was meditating near the pond. "Sheik," the princess said, "I'm sorry to disturb you, but something happened".

Sheik wanted to continue meditating, but she had to help Zelda. Gently, she said, "If you need assistance immediately, I am here to help"

"Well," Zelda replied, "it's not immediate, but it is…troubling".

"Sit with me" the warrior said, and Zelda did. "Just tell me what the matter is"

Zelda, worried to even utter what had transpired, slowly began. "You know that dream I have… on the ship… with Link".

"Yes I am your highness". Being a resident of Zelda's body, Sheik would often be inside of her actual dreams: sometimes as an onlooker, sometimes even as an active participant. Many times she would have to hang onto a piece of debris or swim around and avoid the two lovebirds until the dream was over. Occasionally, she would get trapped on the ship and start to drown, causing Zelda to prematurely wake up.

Zelda continued, "I had it again last night, but it wasn't with Link".

"Oh?" Sheik replied. Everyone knew Link and Zelda were perfect for each other, but a princess of royal birth had to marry another member of royalty in her world, and Link was not. They couldn't even have sex: even though most people considered it an arbitrary measure, to the point that most lower-to-middle class people just ignored it, virginity was still considered a necessary part of marriage in the royal strata. Sheik knew, as great as they had been together, it would be better for her and the country if she developed feelings for other people. "So, was it with?"

"It was-"Zelda leaned forward and whispered, "It was Samus!"

Sheik's eyes went wide. "Samus? Samus Aran? Are you sure?"

"Oh yes" Zelda replied.

"Maybe it wasn't THAT dream. How sexual did you get?" asked Sheik.

"We got naked, so I think that counts," the princess snapped back.

Sheik mulled over the fact for a moment. "Zelda, what did you notice about Samus in your dream?"

"Well," said the princess, "I saw her butt, and I really liked that. Also, she seemed really strong and muscular. And I liked her blond hair!"

"Sounds like a female version of Link, to be honest," Sheik remarked.

"Sheik! Don't joke! This is serious! I'm worried!" Zelda cried.

"Alright, but I must say, your highness, you're getting worked up about nothing!" the warrior said.

"This isn't nothing, Sheik" Zelda sternly replied. "I was hoping attending this tournament could help me get my mind off of Link and prepared for marriage. Instead, I'm… fantasizing about another woman! I can't have that!"

Sheik paused, considering what to reveal to her friend. "Zelda… this is not that much of a problem. Are you aware of that?"

Zelda gave a bitter laugh. "What? Am I to marry another woman, from a completely different universe?"

"Nobody said anything about marriage," the Sheikah woman said curtly. Zelda looked in puzzlement as Sheik stood up. "I can see you don't know all of your options, milady. Please follow me". Zelda took Sheik's hand to get up as they left the garden.

* * *

Sheik's room was dimly lit, full of incense and candles. Littered across the room were ancient scrolls and old artifacts that spanned that spanned all of Hyrule. Zelda could've spent days in this room, pouring over each shred of history. However, the princess was still trying to wrap her head around what Sheik had been talking about before.

"Sheik," she started, "I know homosexuality is a thing. I know several people here are queer. But it's not my thing. I know that. And even if it was, how do I convince the people and the other kingdoms? I still need an heir!"

"Please milady," Sheik said, looking for something amid all of her clutter. "You are getting ahead of yourself… like you always do" she muttered at the end.

Zelda took a deep breath before beginning again. "Okay, so from the beginning: why did I have that dream with Samus?"

"Probably because you are attracted to her" she quipped as she crossed the room to the other side.

"I'm not… whatever," Zelda said, frustrated with the seemingly unengaged warrior. "Supposing I am attracted, how do I get the people on my side?"

Sheik did not answer, so Zelda tried to get her attention. However, as she was in the middle of her repeated question, Sheik yelled "Gotcha!" and pulled an old box from a pile near the back of the room. It was only a few cubic feet in size, with faded gold inlays on beaten iron.

"What's with the box?" Zelda asked.

Sheik placed the box on a table in front of the princess. "Contained in this box are arcane secrets and treasures related to the royal family of Hyrule. Things that are… let's just say 'not fit for public consumption'". She focused intensely on the box and began tapping on it in seemingly random ways. "Your highness, remember how your advisors would warn about the difference between love and marriage?" she asked. "Well now I am adding a third concept to the mix: sex". As she said this, Sheik finished her tapping, and a lock inside the box clicked open, allowing her to open it.

"Sheik…" Zelda said, with a quiet yet serious tone. "I can't have sex before marriage. My suitors will find out".

"Not necessarily," Sheik said, "they only focus on male-female intercourse. They never even think to investigate female-female relations". Sheik pulled out a leather bound book with the initials "R.P." on it. "Check this out," she said.

Zelda opened the book. She perused the pages to see handwritten passages that described shocking events. There were accounts of women engaging in intense sexual activities: sometimes they were small and tender. Other times the acts were extravagant, involving many people. Zelda kept flipping through. Occasionally, she would come across a drawing of naked women, in the bath, on the bed, even in the garden. One thing Zelda noticed was that there were no mentions of men in any of the stories.

Sheik spoke. "Throughout history, the female members of royal house of Hyrule would occasionally engage in same-sex activities. Most of them were with their personal servants. Some were one-time events, while others would develop into secret life-long affairs. It was tolerated because it was what they wanted, and it made them happy. The servants had a code for it: the 'Royal Privilege'".

Zelda continued to pour over the words. It was all so scandalous, and against everything Zelda was taught. And yet she couldn't look away. The princess was focused on not just the content, but the language used. So much love and desire were in these pages; so much pleasure was experienced by all. Zelda could feel all of it.

She looked up at Sheik. "Why didn't they just tell anyone?"

"For the same reason you're afraid," Sheik replied "it wasn't considered proper. And if they tried to, it could lead to an erosion of trust with the people. Far more destruction has been caused over things far less scandalous".

Zelda closed the book, and turned sharply to Sheik. "So you want me to do… this… with Samus".

Sheik sighed, "I want you to be happy".

"My happiness is not a priority here," the princess snapped back. "I know as a princess I may have to sacrifice that in the service of my people. I am fine with that".

"And I'm telling you that you don't have to. This will just be another part of the secret legacy," Sheik replied.

"And continue the lie. You want me to lie to my people?"

"I'm not telling you to do anything!" Sheik yelled. "Lie, don't lie, that's your decision. You asked me about a problem you had, and I gave you a solution. Maybe it's not what you had in mind, but it could work!"

Zelda was near tears. "I just… I don't like what this dream says. I don't want to be in love with a woman".

"But are you?" Sheik asked, to which Zelda had no reply. "The heart wants what it wants, and it looks like it wants Samus".

Zelda stayed silent for a while, then mutter, "I need to think"

"Alright, your highness" Sheik replied. "But please, if you dream again, let me know. I'm here to take care of you. You know that, right?"

Zelda nodded, and then turned to leave, when Sheik asked her to stop. "There is one thing I do want you to do," she said. "I want you to ask yourself: why am I suffering? Don't just try to justify it; really think about it! And if you can't find a good reason for it, then make it stop".

Zelda left the Sheikah's room. The information she had received made her more agitated, but also, admittedly, a bit excited. Even though she didn't want to acknowledge it, she felt something opening up deep within her, like she just saw the features of a new world, and was about to step into it. Zelda started to walk more quickly, hoping that the feeling would stay buried.


	3. The Confirmation

_I climbed onto the deck of the ship, and was horrified at what I saw. The sea stretched out in all directions, rising and falling to titanic heights. The rain was heavy and fierce, soaking the deck. Not only was the deck slippery, but the ship kept tilting with every wave, causing things to roll off. The sky was dark, save for the occasional lightning bolt, whose accompanying thunder-crack would pierce my ears. I could not imagine a more awful place to be in the entire world. And in the middle of this watery hell, looking like a speck of dust, was my hero: Samus Aran._

 _I ran to her, getting drenched immediately. In addition to her normal outfit, Samus was wearing a big, white life-jacket, with a rope tied around her waist connected to the main mast. "Zelda," she asked, shocked at my arrival. "What are you doing here?"_

" _Oh Samus!" I yelled. "I'm so frightened! Please come with me!"_

" _Zelda, I can't! I'm needed up here," she yelled back. The wind was whipping her wet ponytail all around. "Go back to your room. You'll be ok!" I tried to protest, but she kept screaming "GO!"_

 _I began to try to make my way back, but as I turned, I saw something: a massive wave was about to hit the broad side of the boat. It looked like a literal wall of white water come to kill us all. I screamed "LOOK!" and got Samus's attention. I tried to reach out to her, but it was too late. The wave hit with such unimaginable force, lifting me off my feet and pushing me to the other side of the boat. My legs hit the railing on the side, almost certainly breaking them. Still, the force was so strong that I kept going, flipping over into the sea._

 _I stayed underwater initially, still in shock from the pain and the cold water. I saw air bubbles float past me to the surface, which seemed to get farther and farther away. I started to swim, but as soon as I tried to kick, I screamed in pain. Trying again, I used less force and slowly, slowly made my way up. Pieces of wood and metal whizzed by me to the bottom of the sea. Etched in the sides of the ship were beautiful painted models and figures representing the best of Hyrule. Now they will never be seen again._

 _I hit the surface to see the ship. Its sails were ripping like paper; its masts were breaking like twigs; and the hull was being tossed like a child's toy. It was supposed to be the largest and mightiest ship in the entire kingdom, yet it was no match to the fury of nature. Despite its precarious state, that ship was my only chance of survival. I had been a good swimmer all my life, but between my legs, my heavy dress, and the storm, I knew I had moments to live. I tried to move forward, but it was too little to matter. I could barely keep my head above water, and the ship seemed to get smaller and smaller. I did the only thing I could do, and cried for someone to save me._

 _The ship disappeared from sight, sending me into state of despair. Suddenly, something appeared right before my face. Samus's head was bobbing in front of me._

" _Samus!" I screamed in glee, and hugged her, wanting to never let go. "But, the ship-" I started._

" _It's ok," she replied. "That's why we have the rope" she said with a big smile. "Now put this on!" She peeled me off, and I saw that in one of her arms was a spare life-jacket. Samus assisted me in putting it on. I got my head and arms through, but then Samus grabbed the ties, and slipped them underneath the already tight ties on her life jacket. She then tied the knot like normally._

" _Now I won't lose you," she said, as she turned to the ship. Pulling on the rope, she dragged us through the choppy waters and the stinging rain. But as I floated behind, I saw something that made my eyes go wide with fear. A wave, hundreds of feet tall, loomed over us. It looked like a monster, whose maw contained oblivion, and whose intent was to swallow us. I screamed to warn Samus, who froze when she saw it. We knew that the wave would overtake anything in its path. Including the ship. Including us._

" _Nayru, protect us!" I whispered, as Samus grabbed me tightly. As the wave rose, we rose with it. Eventually, we stopped climbing, and we tumbled backwards. We fell, and then hundreds of tons of water fell on us. We spun as all the water rushed passed in every direction. Had it not been for Samus's knot, I would have lost her forever._

 _Eventually, we stabilized and floated to the surface. I cried and moaned, as Samus frantically looked for the ship. All that could be seen was the bottom of the hull, as the mighty vessel had capsized, and was quickly sinking. We both stayed there, stunned at what we were seeing. Samus became even more frantic, and started looking at her safety rope. Suddenly, the rope became taught, and we were sent under._

 _The mast of the ship had broken off, and was falling through the water. And thanks to Samus's rope, we were falling down just as fast. Ironically, the very thing that was to be Samus and I's chance of survival was to be the thing that kills us. Samus played with the rope, trying to untie us, as we zoomed through the water. Our lifejacket configuration had made it hard to maneuver underwater, and Samus couldn't find the knot. I began to search too, and found it against Samus's butt. I signaled that I found it, and Samus then pulled on the rope to the mast. This made the rope around her waist loose, and easier to undo._

 _The knot was a complicated one: designed to stay even under the most extreme of circumstances. I followed the loose end through the many holes and curves, trying to undo it. Occasionally I would pull at random arcs, trying to find a quick way to escape. Soon, Samus lost her grip, and the knot was tight again. She pulled again, but it was clear her strength was fading. Mine was too. I worked even more feverishly, trying to save us. But just as soon as I found what to do, Samus lost her grip again. We looked at each other in the dim water. Both of us felt we were going to die, but neither of us wanted to fail the other. Samus pulled again. Shaking, I went to work, trying to undo the last feature. Samus let go, and just as soon as she did, I pulled the last piece apart, freeing us. The rope slid around Samus's body and snaked straight into the abyss._

 _We had escaped, but it felt like it was too late. We were headed back to the surface, but we were so far below that it was almost impossible to hold our breaths all the way up. The water was so dark; I couldn't even see my love. I could feel Samus trying to swim up, but it was so weak. I let my hands roam from her incredible butt, up her back, over the life jacket and onto her neck. Finally, with my hands on her face, I kissed her. As I did, I exhaled, and soon she did the same. As our lips locked, I prayed to the Golden Goddesses that this small, shared breath could sustain us for just a little bit longer._

 _I clung to my one true love, waiting for the end of my suffering, however that may be. After what seemed like an eternity, I felt my head breaking the surface. I emerged with my head upward, spitting water and taking huge breaths. I opened my eyes and saw Samus doing the same thing. Lightheaded, I collapsed onto the woman who saved me and started sobbing._

" _You're safe now, my love," Samus said, stroking my head._

" _Oh Samus!" I replied. "You shouldn't have come after me. Had you died, I would never be able to forgive myself"._

" _Nonsense," the huntress said. "Without you, I have no reason to live. I love you"._

" _I love you too," I said, and gave her the deepest, most grateful kiss I could. Every terrifying moment and ounce of pain I endured was worth this single moment a thousand times over. I broke from the kiss and nuzzled against my hero's cheek. "But what are we going to do now? No one knows we're here"._

 _Samus sighed, "It doesn't matter. I know something will come". As soon as she said that, the sun peaked over the horizon, and_

The sun peaked through the blinds of Zelda's room, and the princess woke with a sigh. Two nights in a row made it official: she had the hots for Samus. Picking up the room phone, she dialed Sheik's room.

She picked up, "Yes, milady?"

"It happened again," the princess muttered. "Let's meet up so we can discuss what to do next".

"As you wish," Sheik replied, and hung up.

Sheik walked up to Zelda's room and waited in the hall. Sheik was normally up at this hour, so waiting for the princess was no problem. Eventually, Zelda walked out, looking frazzled. She had a very strict evening and morning schedule that allowed her to be well rested. But, as Sheik could see, these dreams disrupted that schedule.

"How are you feeling, milady?" Sheik asked.

"Today is the most important day in my tournament schedule, and instead of focusing on them, I am contemplating my lesbian sex fantasies," Zelda grumbled as she made her way down the hall.

"You keep making it sound like it's a bad thing to have these dreams," Sheik quipped.

"It IS a bad thing! I'm not supposed to be doing this," Zelda snapped back.

"Do you not approve of homosexuality?" Sheik asked.

"No I just…" Zelda stopped. "All my life I had been trying to be the perfect princess. I followed every rule, did every ritual, no matter how arcane or annoying or tiring. I did it because I love the people of Hyrule, and they looked up to me. And now, instead of marrying royalty and becoming queen, I find myself lusting after a voluptuous warrior from space. And now, to satisfy my foolish desires, I'm going to deceive the people… I can't be perfect. I failed".

Sheik grabbed Zelda by the arms. "Look at me!" Zelda turned as Sheik undid her cap and bandages, so she could face her liege, red eyes staring into blue. "Don't you EVER think you have failed them! You have done so much already; you stared evil in the eye, wiped it out of existence, and rebuilt your kingdom so that it's stronger than ever. You deserve everything you have ever wished for, including this! This isn't something reckless; this is one simple night of happiness".

Zelda was near tears. "I don't want to lie. I don't care what they did in the book, I don't want to lie".

"The point of the book wasn't to say it's ok to lie. It was to show you that you're not alone. Dozens before you had to suffer and managed to eke out some modicum of happiness. Why? Because they knew it was important: for themselves and for the kingdom."

Zelda was silent for a moment. "What if it continues?"

"Then we'll deal with it then," Sheik replied. "It might be a one night thing, or it go on for a very long time. Either way, I know it will be ok. You're smart, and I know Samus: she's a good person. You'll get through whatever comes your way".

Zelda hugged the Sheikah. Her heart was still beating quickly, nervous about what could happen, but holding onto her friend made her feel better. "Thank you, Sheik. You know me; I tend to focus on the potential negatives".

"I know, but foresight is one of the top qualities to a ruler," the warrior replied, putting her bandages back on.

They started back down the hall. Then, Zelda spoke up, "You know, all of this is moot if Samus denies me".

"She won't deny you," answered Sheik. "She's a hero, and what hero doesn't desire the princess?" They giggled as they reached the stairs to the main hall.


	4. The Plan

The girls had gotten to the cafeteria right when breakfast was ending. Zelda went to get some fruit as Sheik got a table.

"So, do we have a plan?" the princess asked as she sat down.

"Perhaps," Sheik said, and pulled out a few sheets of paper. On it were notes about the various Smashers.

"Did you always have that?" Zelda asked.

"No, I compiled it last night," Sheik replied. "Now, you're matches today are scheduled for one in the morning and one in the evening. I don't know Samus's schedule, but I do remember that she likes to have lunch and dinner on a regular timetable". Sheik used to train with Samus, and would occasionally still get in a session with her. This allowed her to get a pretty good understanding of her personality, and of her habits.

"I can very easily get the two of you together over a meal," Sheik continued.

"Where? Here?" Zelda interjected, "Sheik, this is supposed to be private! I can't risk anyone knowing about it!"

"Of course, milady," Sheik said. "I do know Samus also works out in the afternoon, usually with a few other people. Obviously, I don't recommend working out with her, but you can very easily talk to her at the end of her workout, before your second match. That would be about-" Sheik looked down at her notes- "about thirty minutes".

"Ok, that could work," Zelda sighed. "Now how do I go about convincing her? Do we even know if she is taken already?"

"Not to my knowledge, your highness. Samus hasn't been with anyone here since Snake during the last tournament, and he's gone. Her new training partner is Ike, but she has denied that they are anything more than friends".

"So she's open, but does that make her open to… well… me?"

"If you're asking about her sexuality, then yes she should be open for you. She is into men more than women, but has no qualms about being with either. She's quite casual about revealing it, too. That's just how it is in her future".

"That's good, but I wasn't talking if she liked girls. I meant does she like... someone like me?"

Sheik paused. "I cannot say, your highness. Samus is incredibly determined in everything she does, sometimes to the point of burnout. She is also rather laconic, and prefers not to waste time. That being said, she is incredibly caring, has a burning desire to help and comfort others, and sometimes could use someone to be there for her."

"You're right," the princess remarked. "She does sound similar to Link".

"I suspect you would have to appeal to her grit and her sense of heroism," Sheik continued.

"Should I just be honest, then? Tell her of my plight, and hope she rescues a princess in need?" Zelda said with a chuckle.

"I would advise against that. Samus gets a lot of requests from fans back in her universe, and doesn't reciprocate them much anymore," replied Sheik.

"Anymore?" asked Zelda.

"Years before, when she was just bursting out onto the galactic scene, she would often engage fans who wanted to sleep with the great Samus Aran. And these fans weren't limited to just one gender- or one species. Eventually though, she got tired of it".

The thought did intrigue Zelda: having a bevy of people to sleep with when you feel like it, all different to suit one's mood. She soon snapped back to Sheik.

"The trick is to make yourself as desirable as possible. Not just in terms of beauty, but also in terms of personality. You need to be someone that Samus couldn't bear being without".

"So what? Get some extra make-up and a low-cut dress? Tell her what I can do for you?" Zelda asked bitterly.

"Of course not, that would be overboard. It'll come off as desperate."

Zelda groaned, "Oh Farore, this is all too confusing. Be honest, but don't be honest. Be flirty, but not flirty. Be-"

"Be yourself," Sheik said, taking Zelda's hand. "Zelda, you have so many good qualities that anyone would be lucky to be with you. You just need to make them shine, and I'm sure she'll fall for you".

Zelda took a few deep breaths, and then noticed the time. "Oh heavens, my match is coming up! I have to go".

"Ok," Sheik said as she got up as well. "Good luck today with your matches. Focus on one thing at a time. And remember, confidence is the best aphrodisiac that exists".

* * *

Zelda's first match was against Donkey Kong. The great ape had many tactical advantages over the princess, like superior strength and a long reach. This was going to be a tough fight for any competitor, and most people thought Zelda was dead meat. However, Zelda was filled with an intense vigor, and came out flying. She was incredibly quick and precise, dodging all of DK's strikes and countering with Nayru's Love and Phantom Slashes. Kong was completely enraged, and Zelda played him like a proverbial harp. Somehow, the princess was able to use her wits and her prowess to snatch a victory from her heavily favored opponent. It was the absolute best performance Zelda ever had in a tournament match.

Lunchtime came, and Zelda went to the cafeteria. She sat with Peach and Link, who were buzzing about her recent match.

"Zellie! You were so amazing out there!" Peach squealed.

"Yeah Zelda," Link continued. "I always knew you had the chops to be a fighter, but this was something beyond."

"Awww, thanks Link," Zelda said with a smile. "It means a lot coming from someone as great as you".

"Ohh? Is that why you were so good?" asked Peach. "A few extra 'training sessions' with the hero of Hyrule?".

"No, we didn't train together," Link said with a blush. "But she has a point. What did you do that differed from before?"

"Well," Zelda replied, "I did do a little more training, but really, I just feel like I have a lot of energy today!"

Soon after, Samus walked out, wearing her Power Suit. Despite being made out of metal, one could still make out the shape of her body. Zelda noticed her sit down and take off her helmet. Looking at the huntress, the princess was able to really focus on the features of her face. Things like her sharp cheekbones and her piercing eyes were becoming more prominent to her, and more desirable. Whether it happened naturally or as the result of thoroughly convincing oneself, Zelda had become utterly enamored of Samus Aran.

"Helloooooo!" Peach waved a few fingers in front of Zelda. "Earth to Zeeeeeldaaaaaa!"

Zelda snapped back, "I'm sorry, what was it?"

"We were just talking about your prospects for going into the finals," Peach stated.

"Oh," Zelda smiled, trying to subdue her arousal. "I think that-"

CRASH! Zelda looked down, and saw she had just knocked over her glass. "Oh dear!"

"Here, let me help you!" Link took some napkins, and worked on cleaning up the mess. Zelda went in to help, and Link accidently grabbed Zelda's hands. That's when Link noticed something amiss. "Why Zelda, you're shaking!"

Zelda was still obviously excited about her sight of Samus. At that point, Zelda decided it would be better for herself and everyone if she just went back into her room. "I… I have to go!" she exclaimed. Before anyone could protest, she got up and walked away, getting one last peak at the huntress. _Heaven help me, but_ _I don't care anymore,_ she thought. _I want her_.

* * *

Zelda had spent the time after lunch practicing what to say, and how to say. She debated whether she should wear something more racy than normal, ultimately deciding that she wouldn't have enough time to change out of it before her match. Finally, the hour came. Zelda waited in the locker room for Samus, poised to seduce her. Minutes passed. Then more minutes passed. And then more. Zelda was getting worried. Samus was very late from her workout. Of course, that was assuming Sheik was right. Zelda grumbled, feeling foolish for going along with a plan she had seriously doubted.

There were less than five minutes until Zelda's match. At this point, she thought any attempt would be useless, and started for the door. At that moment though, the door opened, and Samus walked in. Zelda was agog as the bounty hunter walked passed her. She was wearing gym sweats and a tank top that were soaked. Beads of sweat trickled down her breasts, which moved with every step of her long, powerful legs. Zelda could get a good look at all of Samus's muscles: her abs, her biceps, her butt, everything. And of course there was her face: equal parts stoic and lovely, as if designed by an artist to drive Zelda wild. The princess knew time was running out, and that it probably would be better to try this tomorrow, but she didn't care. She wasn't going to lose her shot, no matter how faint it could be.

"Samus!" she yelled abruptly.

She turned and smiled. "Oh hey Zelda! What's up?"

Zelda couldn't figure out what to say next. She worked so hard on possible pick-up lines, yet couldn't answer a brief, genial question. "You… got done working out?"

"Yep, although it was a bit troublesome. Bowser came in a got in a fight with Ike, and they trashed several machines, which completely threw off my schedule. What're you doing here?" she asked.

"Uhhh… I have to fight," Zelda quickly got out.

"Oh, you must be next!" Samus realized. "Hey, I heard about you match with Donkey Kong! You were phenomenal! I'm sorry I wasn't there, but I was busy".

Zelda saw an opening. "Well, maybe you can make it up with this match coming up?"

"Oh, I don't know. I need to do some testing on my suit, and everything got pushed back because of that stupid turtle. But first I'm going to take a shower".

The word shower evoked the image of Samus naked as water poured all over her. "Omigosh," Zelda muttered, overcome with her mental image.

"Excuse me?" Samus asked, and Zelda piped back up.

"I mean- if you can't make it, then why don't we get together tonight?"

"Actually, I am free tonight. What did you have in mind?"

This was it. Zelda walked slowly to Samus, discretely slipping off her gloves. "Well," she said in a low whisper, "I was thinking we could go to my room, and talk about our feelings, and then-" at this point Zelda held Samus's hand-" see what happens after".

Samus gave a nervous laugh. _Is Zelda coming on to me?_ she thought. It wasn't entirely unwelcome, but it was strange. "Well, what did you have in mind?"

Zelda gave a seductive smile as she answered. "Oh, you know." The princess dragged her fingertips along Samus's arm, enveloping her in a hug as she nuzzled her head against the huntress's chest. Just this simple contact alone delivered so much pleasure to Zelda. "I would just _love_ the company of such a strong warrior tonight," she whispered.

Samus, meanwhile, was still trying to de-escalate things. "Zelda _*gulp*_ I'm interested in this, but maybe we shouldn't go all in right now. Maybe a little date first would-"

Zelda's eyes shot open. _A date! Someone would see us!_ "No!" she screamed, and got away from Samus. "I mean- that's not a good idea".

"Why not?" Samus asked.

"Because I…I…" _Because I what? Don't want to be seen with you? That's insulting. But can I tell her the truth? It's too complicated to tell her now. And she's right, it is weird._

"Because you what?" Samus said.

Zelda sighed. "Look, can you just come to my room tonight? I need to talk to you".

"Well not if you're acting so weird" was Samus's reply.

Zelda wanted to protest, but she was too stunned by what she heard. "Samus, I-"Just then, the clock rang out. It was match time. Zelda looked at the clock, and then looked back at Samus.

"You should probably go," she said. Zelda, with tears welling up, slowly turned and walked to the area. She had failed. Not only had she not gotten what she wanted, she probably had removed any chance at getting it in the future. She was right all along. She should have been silent, because now, instead of connecting with her friend on a deeper level, Samus's friendship might be gone forever.

Zelda's afternoon match was against King Dedede. After her match with DK, it looked like this match would be a cinch for the princess. Unfortunately, it was clear that what had transpired in the locker room had a very negative effect on Zelda. She was sloppy with her projectiles, missed many counter attempts, and barely put up any defense. The big blue penguin won easily.

Zelda stormed out of the arena, where Sheik was waiting for her. She tried to hug her, but Zelda rejected it. "This is all your fault"

"Zelda, just relax. I know-"

"No, you don't know!" Zelda snapped back. "If you did, you'd know this was all a bad idea. Now Samus hates me. It's over".

"So, are you just going to give up? Don't you want her?"

"Sheik, it doesn't matter! I failed. Let's just move on, ok?"

"But… what about your dreams, your highness?"

Zelda sighed. "I'll deal with it, like I always do. That's my lot in life, isn't it? Just suffering through things". And with that, she slowly walked away.

* * *

Zelda spent the rest of the day sulking in her room. She hardly had the energy to do anything. It wasn't just that she lost someone. It was that she couldn't seduce her at all, or so she thought. Even if someone else replaced Samus in her dreams, it wouldn't matter, because Zelda would never be able to get with them.

Eventually, she came out for dinner. Sitting down alone, she played with her food more than she ate it. Suddenly, Sheik came to her.

"Hey Zelda! I-"

"Stop it. No. No." Zelda said, cutting her off. "I don't want to hear it. I'm done. Nothing you could say would change that".

Sheik smirked. "No? What about…speaking to Samus about-"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Zelda screamed.

Sheik winced. "Your highness, it's ok. I explained everything, and she was very receptive."

Zelda was silent. "She was? But, what does that mean?"

"It means that you and Samus are going to be together, in your room, tonight!"

Zelda could hardly believe it. "You're sure?"

"Well," Sheik said. "I think so. It wasn't definite, but it was pretty good"

"Pretty good?! Sheik, what I am going to do?" Zelda cried.

"Well, prepare for the best I guess," the Shekaih warrior replied. Just then, Samus walked by in her gear, and Zelda looked to see if her visor was open or closed. She couldn't see anything, but she felt as if Samus just gave her a very knowing- and very seductive- smile.


	5. The Night

Zelda walked around, trying to make sure everything was perfect. She had a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice, many lit candles strewn about, and seductive music playing softly. Zelda wasn't sure if Samus would like all of this, but at least she would know she was trying, thought Zelda. She walked to the couch, trying to see what position would be the most seductive. Zelda actually put on some make-up to make her look extra sexy, and tailored an old dress of hers to make it shorter and tighter, exposing more skin.

Zelda waited on the couch for a long time. It was a very long time, much longer than her incident earlier in the day. It was getting late, and Zelda was nodding off. Finally, around 10:30, she had enough. _Looks like Sheik messed up again_ , she thought as she blew out the candles and put the champagne back in the fridge. Zelda got out of her dress, and into a sheer sleeveless nightgown, with a lacy white bralette and white cotton briefs. She thought it would be better to just focus on the tournament from now on, and forget about finding someone. Still, there was a pain inside her: a feeling of remorse and emptiness. _There's just nothing to be done about that_ , she thought as she drifted to sleep.

The princess didn't sleep long, as she was awoken by a loud knock. She rolled over and checked the time: it was just before midnight. The knock came again, and Zelda dragged herself out of bed to answer it. With much annoyance, she opened the door swiftly, and was shocked at what she saw. Samus had actually come.

"Zelda?" she asked. "You wanted to see me?" Samus was wearing a long, black silk robe, with matching slippers. Her hair was down, cascading over her loose robe, while her tie allowed the shape of her hips to be seen. It was the most relaxed anyone in the mansion had seen her.

"Samus!" Zelda looked over the woman in the doorway, trying to make sure she was not dreaming. "I… I wasn't… I just… It's really late, isn't it?"

"Well, it's not that late, and Sheik said you wanted this to be a secret. Besides, an intimate meeting at midnight is pretty romantic, don't you think?" Zelda continued to silently stare as Samus came through the door. On the back of her robe was a jewel-embroidered, 5-headed monster, as fierce as it was beautiful. Samus made her way to the couch, noticing all of the unlit candles. "What's up with all of the candles, Zelda?"

"Oh yes! I had these set up for you, but it was getting late, so I blew them out and went to bed. Wait!" Zelda turned around and went to the kitchen. "Do you want some champagne?"

"Yeah, I would," Samus replied, and followed her. She stood next to Zelda as she got the champagne out of the fridge. Zelda strained at the cork

"You know, I never envisioned this. It all just came in my head a few hours ago. I don't know what you're into, and so I just went with a lot of-"The cork popped off, and liquid poured out over Samus. "Oh shoot! Samus, I am so sorry. I just- I –"

"Hey, it's ok," Samus said. "Although it is quite cold". Samus undid the robe's tie and opened it up. Zelda saw, as she was trying to air out her robe, that Samus had a matching silk bra on, which was rather modest, as it covered most of her breasts. Zelda poured some glasses, and the two went back to the couch.

Samus' sat down on one end of the couch, and Zelda on the other. Sitting down, Samus was able to stretch out and open up her robe more. Along with her brassiere, Samus was wearing a black pair of silk boy-shorts that had a v-shaped waist and stopped just above the hips. It was practically an 'intimates' set styled after her alternate Smash costume. The huntress raised her glass. "Cheers," she said. Zelda acknowledged that, and then went back to ogling her.

Samus was perplexed. "Why are you over there?" she asked. Zelda didn't have a response. "It's ok. Scooch closer," so Zelda did, until she was only a few inches from her.

"Um…. Samus? What are we going to do now?" Zelda asked.

"Well, you said you wanted to talk about your feelings. I think that would be a nice thing to do," Samus replied.

"Okay". Zelda took a few deep breaths, building up confidence until she was bordering on aggressive. "What are you doing here?"

Samus chuckled. "Zelda, this was your idea. Don't you want me here?"

"Samus, I'm serious! What about what happened in the locker room?"

"You tell me. You were the one acting strange down there," Samus retorted. Zelda was getting upset at this point, so Samus took the Hylian's hand. "Zelda, I'm here because I like you. And I think you're cute. Really."

Zelda was feeling light-headed, thanks to the champagne and making contact with Samus. But she was still weary. "Did Sheik put you up to this?"

"No. I mean, she's not forcing me to do anything"

Zelda stiffened up, "But you did talk to her. I know that".

"She did. And she explained your position".

Zelda butted in. "What did she say?"

"She said that you have been having intense feelings of attraction to me, and, more importantly, that you're not allowed to have that type of relationship".

Zelda looked away, blushing, ashamed at what she was doing. "Yeah, that's true".

"She also said that if we were going to do this, it had to be secret. So, that would explain why you hated the date idea".

"I'm sorry," Zelda butted in again, "I didn't want to tell you because… I didn't know how you would respond. It's weird, and desperate, and-"

"Zelda, it's ok. You can tell me anything. I know some people don't approve of it, but you can at least come to me about it."

Zelda remained quiet for a while. "When did you first know you liked girls?"

"Welll…" Samus started. "I never really thought of it like that. I lived for many years isolated from other humans. When I was 18, I joined the Galactic Federation, and my time there was so disorienting. My natural inclination was to be with boys, and I ended up in a deep relationship with one of them. When I left, and became a bounty hunter, my world opened up even more. People of all alien races wanted to be with me. And I wanted to experience it. Some were good, others weren't".

Zelda was having a hard time imagining what Samus was talking about, so she tried to get them back on track. "What about your first time with women?"

"That's a bit of a tricky question for me. Several of the aliens I was with don't have "women" so to speak. Some only have one sex, some have 3 or 4" Zelda's eyes went wide. "I know, this must make no sense to you, but you see a lot when you're a galactic bounty hunter.

"Anyway, I guess my big breakthrough was with Gandrayda. She was a bounty hunter like me. Rumor had it she was thousands of years old, although you would never know it talking to her. One night, we got together, and she had an idea. She had the power to change her appearance into anything, regardless of the shape or size of it. She asked me if I had ever been with a human woman, and I said no. So she changed herself into one. She was slim, with spikey pink hair. It was basically a human version of herself. And that night, we did the deed."

"And?" Zelda asked, getting more excited than she thought she would.

"And I like it. I really liked it. It felt just as good as with other men. Better than a few actually. So we continued to meet. We had all types of configurations. There was even a time where she transformed into me. It was a little weird to be honest. And I also continued to be with other people at that time. I was famous at that point, so more and more people just wanted to be with me."

Zelda was a bit surprised. "Didn't Gandrayda complain? I thought you were together?"

"Not really. She was great to be with, but we were bounty hunters. We thought it was best if we didn't get too attached. Not that it helped."

"Helped with what?"

Samus whispered. "When she died. I saw it happen, and I was devastated. I still completed my mission, but when I was done, I felt alone. Completely alone. Like there were no more stars, and the entire universe was just black."

"Samus, I'm… I'm sorry," Zelda said. Samus had gone through so much that it made Zelda feel inadequate. She was only a few years older, yet Samus had more loss and love than most people had in several lifetimes. Yes, she had gone through the attack by Gannondorf, but Zelda had basically nothing in terms of love and relationships in her 22 years alive. "What happened after that?"

Samus sighed, "The same. I continued to sleeping around, but it wasn't the same. Eventually, I just stopped. Figured it wasn't worth it. I had my job, and it was better than getting attached to someone again"

Zelda took a deep breath: this was really a lot to take in, more than she thought she would get out of the bounty hunter. "Samus, if you feel awkward about this, I understand. I… can't get too attached to anyone either, for reasons that I think were laid out to you. This whole thing was supposed to be casual. Would you be ok if we tried that?"

Samus put her arm around "Thanks Zelda, and yes, I'll be ok. Sheik talked to me about it. She said that, for people like us, you can't throw away a chance at happiness just because you think it's going to hurt later. We hurt all the time because of what we do as heroes; we deserve what we can get".

Zelda looked down. Sheik had said something very similar to her. Maybe she was right. The princess wasted no time, as she grabbed Samus around her back, and quickly kissed her on the lips.

"My word, your highness," Samus remarked. "You seem to be running hot and cold today!"

"I know, I'm sorry, I… just wanted to show you I'm sure. I'm ready".

Samus got a sly smile on her face. "Oh, you're ready? Because I don't think you are".

Zelda giggled, "I'm ready! Let's do this!" With that, Samus swung her leg over Zelda and straddled over her in a kneeling position. Samus grabbed the princess's face and kissed her deeply. Zelda hugged Samus tightly as Samus covered the inside of Zelda's mouth with her tongue. The huntress lingered on her love's lips, softly biting and pulling them.

Finally, she let go, and whispered into Zelda's ear, "You taste sweet". Zelda responded by kissing Samus on her cheek and jawline. Samus put her hands on Zelda's collar, and began undoing her nightgown. Saliva dripped out of Zelda's hard working mouth, and hit her exposed chest. Zelda let up to see what had happened. Samus giggled again, "You're excited!" Her fingers drifted to the Hylian's chest, and the inside of her bralette. Zelda's fingers, meanwhile, drifted down, to the space farer's butt.

Quickly, Samus got up. "No, not here," she said. "Let's do this in the bedroom". Samus took Zelda's hand, and led her to her new adventure.


	6. The Experience

The bedroom was very clean, save for a disheveled bed. Zelda turned on the lights, which were soft and inviting. Samus let go of her lover and walked to the far side of room. Zelda watched as Samus slowly let her robe drop to the floor, allowing Zelda to see her favorite part of Samus: her posterior. It was large, but firm and muscular. Her underwear was short, not even reaching the bottom of her cheeks. Furthermore, the fabric was going up her crack, accentuating her butt's shape. Zelda bit her lip as Samus seductively turned her head.

"Like what you see?" she asked. Zelda could only nod her approval. Samus turned around and walked slowly towards Zelda. The princess looked at the woman in front of her, marveling over her six pack and her broad shoulders and her long, muscular legs. Zelda thought she hit the jackpot with her. Samus finally got to Zelda and asked, "Why is your gown still on?" Zelda realized this and quickly disrobed. "That's better," Samus said, and looked over Zelda. She was slim, not curvy like Samus. Her legs and arms were thinner, and had little muscle. Her hips were wide and her waist was small, and this was accentuated by her high briefs.

Samus placed her hands on Zelda's hips, as they started to sway and gyrate in sync. "Your body is very beautiful".

Zelda blushed, "Thank you. But this is not what I had in mind. This is just what I sleep in. It's not sexy like your clothes".

Samus smiled, "That's fine. I like the briefs on you. It's cute". Samus and Zelda got closer, petting and exploring each other.

Zelda peered over Samus's shoulder to her robe lying on the floor. "Samus," she sputtered out in between excited gasps, "what's that on your robe?"

"Oh that," Samus replied, "That is Azomayun. He's a spirit that could drive women wild, kissing and sucking you with all five heads at once: one on the mouth, one on the each breast, one on the butt, and one between your legs".

"Oh my. Where'd you get something like that?"

"It was a gift. I helped protect a woman's home-slash-place of business from some gangsters, and she gave it to me".

Zelda smiled. "What a hero," she said, and kissed Samus. It started sweetly, but gradually became more involved.

Samus broke from the kiss, and asked, "So how experienced are you again? I mean, I know you've never done it with a woman, but what about a guy?"

Zelda shook her head. "I've never done it with anyone. In fact, that kiss earlier was my first kiss ever," she said bashfully.

"Really?" Samus asked, "Because you kiss like a pro". Samus squeezed the blushing princess in her arms. "Don't worry though. I'll go nice and easy. You're not my first virgin. I'll make sure you're ok".

Zelda moaned as she felt the huntress's big arms pressed up against her skin. "Don't worry about me, Samus. I want it all".

Samus giggled. "Are you sure you can handle me?" this time lifting the princess by her seat.

Zelda squealed. "Yes, I need a big, strong, strapping hero to- *giggle*- have her way with me tonight!" she said. With that, Samus gently threw her onto the bed, and pounced on top of her. Pinning the princess, she began to kiss not only her lips, but continued along Zelda's neck. Zelda squirmed with joy, as her lover squeezed her shoulders. Samus moved her way down, running up against Zelda's top. She sat up, helping Zelda up as well, and grabbed the bottom of Zelda's bra. Zelda dreamily lifted her arms, and let the huntress pull it off. The Hylian's brown hair cascaded down over her breasts, forcing Samus to fix her hair so that she could get access to them. Samus held her breasts, and ran her thumbs over her nipples. Zelda's breaths became sharper and deeper the more Samus worked with her hands. Soon, Samus put her mouth on Zelda's left breast, using her tongue to great lengths. Zelda moaned and hugged Samus's head, keeping her against her chest.

Zelda let her arms drift down to Samus's shoulders. "Hey, what about you? Why do you get to keep this on?" Samus lifted her head as she noticed Zelda pulling at her shoulder strap.

"Oh, it's because I'm incredibly shy. I don't want anyone to see me naked," Samus playfully teased. Zelda groaned, and then went to work on the bra's back strap. Samus pushed Zelda off, saying "Let me handle this".

Zelda lied on back as Samus let her bra fall off. Her breasts dropped slightly, as Zelda put her hands up to play with them. She raised them and let them fall several times. Samus smiled as Zelda curiously, yet with care, caressed her chest. Admittedly, Zelda wasn't too attracted to boobs, but they were fun to play with, and Samus was very turned on by the activity.

Samus knelt down as Zelda scooched up the bed. Samus traced her fingers to Zelda's briefs, taking her time on the princess's crotch. Zelda bit her lip, partially out of pleasure, and partially out of excitement about what would come next. Samus's fingers felt wetness on the princess's panties. She knew it was time. Samus went up her love's leg, under the soaked fabric, and proceeded to rub her clitoris. Zelda moaned in delight. Samus pulled on the crotch of her clothes, and slowly removed Zelda's underwear. Samus looked upon the princess, completely exposed. Zelda's arms squeezed her modest breasts, making them seem bigger. She moved from Zelda's chest to her hips. Despite having none of her accoutrements, Zelda was still a beautiful sight, one Samus never wanted to miss.

Samus then noticed a full length mirror in the corner. "Get up. I got an idea" Samus guided Zelda to the edge of the bed, facing the mirror. The warrior hugged the princess from behind, kissing her on the cheek and whispering in her ear. "I like this position. It gets me real close to you. And now I can still see you!"

Before she could respond, Zelda felt a jolt throughout her body. Samus had just inserted a finger into her vagina. Zelda wanted to lean forward, but was held up by Samus's left arm across her breasts. Zelda's breathing was irregular, with fits of loud gasps, as she tried to enjoy the sensations pulsing through her body. This was a result of both Samus's slow and steady penetrations, but also her fondling of her nipples.

Soon, Samus inserted another finger, and her motion changed. Instead of just penetrating, Samus was using her fingers to explore and expand Zelda's walls. Zelda liked this very much, and repaid the favor by grabbing Samus's free hand, and licking her fingers. Samus smiled, and bent over the princess's face. "You're so tight," she whispered. "And so sensitive too". Zelda took Samus's fingers out of her mouth, and turned to kiss Samus. She allowed Samus's tongue to enter her mouth and writhe inside of it. But as this was occurring, Samus decided to inset a third finger into Zelda. The princess recoiled back, nearly biting off her lover's tongue.

Samus grabbed Zelda by the waist, putting their pelvises as close as possible, hoping to feel what Zelda was feeling. Her strokes were deep and quick now. "You've pent up a lot of passion, Zelda, and I can tell," Samus said, licking the Hylian's long ear as she said it. "When you climax, it will be magnificent".

Zelda would've liked to respond to that, but it was getting very difficult for her to talk coherently. "Samus, I- oh… fuuuuuuuck," she said, nearing a level close to screaming. "Fuck my… fucking cunt… it's so fucking wet I… wanna".

"You wanna what, Zelda?" Samus said in an almost teasing tone. Her thumb was flicking her clitoris, and her free arm had gone back to her nipples.

"Oh goddesses, I wanna cum, I-I wanna cum… I'm-" Zelda felt her vagina sharply tighten up, and her whole body followed suit convulsing. She opened her mouth wide as if to scream, and after a few seconds of silence, she did. Endorphins rushed through the princess's body, making her light and limp. Had it not been for Samus's arms, Zelda would've fallen off the bed. Instead, Zelda's lover took her and lay down with her. Zelda was hungry for more contact, which was feeling amazing in her current state, and feebly tried to grab her for a kiss. Samus obliged by turning her so they could. Zelda lay still as beads of sweat formed on her hot skin. Zelda tried to take some deep breaths in order to calm herself, but it was only barely working. Princess Zelda of Hyrule had just had her first orgasm, at the hands of an intergalactic woman. And it was magnificent.

Samus ran her hands through Zelda's hair. "Zelda, I can't tell. Are you enjoying this?"

Zelda gave a big smile, and crawled to face her lover. "I am loving this, you silly woman. I do apologize for my language tonight though".

"Wait, what?" Samus spurted out. "You're concerned with that? It's fine!"

"I know, it's just that it's not appropriate language coming from a member of royalty, as I am".

Samus sighed. "It's always the most reserved who are the dirtiest during sex".

Zelda collapsed back down onto the huntress, letting the beating of their hearts be the only sounds in the room. Eventually, Zelda broke the silence again. "Do I have to do that to you?"

"Well, you don't have to," Samus replied. "You can sleep if you don't feel up to it".

Zelda protested. "But it's not fair! After what you did for me, you should get something out of it too. I wouldn't feel right if you didn't".

"Alright," Samus said as she got up. "But let's not do that position again. It's just a little redundant".

Zelda asked worriedly. "Well, what should I do then?"

Samus responded in a bubbly fashion. "Why, you should do whatever you feel like!" She quickly slid off her underwear and threw it away. Samus sat up with her knees bent in front of her, smiling at the princess. "I'm all yours, your highness".

Zelda's heart melted: the stoic, mysterious bounty hunter from space was now naked on her bed smiling like a ditz. Samus was so open at this moment. She didn't care how she looked, or what anyone else would say. She only wanted to make Zelda feel good. And in turn, this made Zelda feel wonderful. All of her misgivings and preconceived notions were gone. She felt so loose, like nothing else mattered. They weren't heroes, or Smashers, or hunters, or princesses at this moment. Right now, they were Zelda and Samus, two friends who decided to have some fun.

Zelda crawled to Samus with an evil smirk on. "I have something I want to try," she said, petting her love's body. "I want you to go on all fours, and then put your head and arms down. Do you understand?"

Samus smiled back. "Oh, I know what you want. You want my thick, massive ass?"

Zelda laughed as Samus proceeded to roll over and lift her butt. Zelda observed the huntress's slow and steady motions that were trying to extract every ounce of anticipation from her. She went to the woman presented in front of her. Zelda gently grazed it at first, feeling the curve from her back to the top of her hamstrings. She would give it small slaps to see it jiggle. Soon, both hands were on it, squeezing it, and separating the cheeks, giving her a great view of her vagina. Samus giggled in delight.

"Do you know how to eat someone out?" Samus asked, to which Zelda responded by saying she didn't. "Put your mouth on my vagina… and go to work" Zelda was hesitant at first: it seemed a bit extreme, especially for someone like herself. Still, that ass was so enticing. Zelda started by kissing the cheeks, feeling their strong muscular shape and smooth texture on her face. Slowly, she made her way to Samus's vagina. She started basically, kissing her lips delicately. "C'mon," Samus chided. "I know you can go deeper." Zelda, determined to impress her lover, stuck her tongue into her pussy. Her technique was sloppy and amateur, but it still filled Samus with pleasure. Samus grinded her ass back, forcing Zelda's mouth deeper, which delighted them both.

"Turn over," Samus asked. Zelda recoiled, wanting to continue, but Samus insisted, "It's ok. Just do it" Zelda got onto her back, and Samus positioned herself to so as to kneel right on her face. This was even better for the girls: Zelda's head was now completely in between Samus's thighs and she loved all the contact she was making. Meanwhile, her mouth was now able to lick Samus's clitoris more easily. Samus bobbed up and down, massaging her breasts as she moaned in delight. _Sheik was right_ , she thought, _it has been too long since I've done something like this_.

Samus felt Zelda slowing down, so she decided to take the whole thing up a notch. She spun around, bent over, and proceeded to eat Zelda's pussy. Zelda gasped at the new sensations: from Samus's body now rubbing up against hers, to her mouth engulfing her clitoris. She clung to Samus's butt, delighting the huntress. Samus was experienced, and fast. She knew what to hit, and when to hit it. Her tongue went from long strokes across her lips, to flicks on the clitoris and inside her vagina with precision timing. Zelda couldn't handle it, as she was forced to break her oral activity in order to breathe and moan. As Samus continued, Zelda drover her face further into Samus, practically screaming in pleasure. Zelda couldn't handle what the huntress was giving her, but she wanted to keep her end of the bargain, so to speak. The princess put her fingers inside Samus, who stopped to take a breath. Like her oral work, Zelda was just trying it for the first time, jamming it in and out and seeing if there was anything special. Samus giggled in pleasure: despite her inexperience, Zelda was turning Samus on immensely.

Samus turned to see how the princess was doing. "Going to your fingers now?" she asked. 

Zelda perked up. "I'm sorry Samus! I couldn't really focus because of what you were doing, and my mouth was getting tired!"

"It's alright," Samus replied. "You know, for a bit, it didn't sound like you were enjoying it".

"Oh no, it's fine. I- oh Din- it felt so good. But it was just so much!"

Samus slid down from the princess's body. "Maybe we should call it a night, Zelda. I don't want you to get too sore".

"No!" Zelda cried. "I… I want to satisfy you, like you did me! I want to… make you climax".

Samus smirked. "You're sweet, princess. You know that?" Zelda smiled as Samus adjusted her position. "Well, I have one thing we could try. And I want you to try something for me. I want you to hold your climax, until I tell you to release it. It's tough, but I think it'll be real fun. Can you try that for me?"

"Of course," Zelda said. "What do you want to do to me?"

"Just remain on your back," and Zelda did. Samus lifted one of the princess's legs, and slid her leg under it. While on the other knee, Samus slid herself so that their vaginas were aligned. Zelda's heart pounded as she saw Samus- with her perfect torso and her amazing breasts- towering above her. The huntress started slowly, with just flashes of contact between the two women's pelvises. Even that though sent shocks through both of their bodies. Samus soon picked up the pace. Zelda was grabbing onto Samus's legs, trying to contain herself, as she felt her body grow tighter and tighter. Samus was feeling the same way, with her gyrations becoming quicker and deeper.

Feelings of intense lust and pleaser were summoned from inside the princess "Oh, you're so good," she cried.

"Just breathe," Samus replied, trying to handle the heat that was building up inside of her. Her motion was powerful, yet measured, trying not to harm her partner. Zelda, on the other hand, was rocked with every move. It was like nothing she had ever dreamed of. But she was nervous: Samus had asked her not to climax until she did, and she didn't know if she could last that long.

The women continued, with the tension rising and rising inside of them. Zelda was moaning with every other breath, and Samus was breathing heavily as well. Zelda bit her lip and closed her eyes. "Samus, I'm so close! I want to do it!"

"Just a little bit more, Zel! Here, take my hand". Samus reached down to Zelda's chest, and the princess took it. Samus looked over the Hylian: sweaty, disheveled, and absolutely beautiful. "You're amazing, princess," Samus said, and bent over to kiss her one more time. Zelda obliged, and let her other hand roam over Samus's body. Like herself, Samus was slick with sweat, and shivering with anticipation. Zelda let her hand slide to Samus's rear, and squeezed it hard. Samus loved this feeling, smiling as she got back up. "Leave your hand there, and I'll tell you when to go".

Samus started slow, and took a hold of Zelda's elevated leg. Samus then went faster and harder, using the princess's leg as an anchor. Zelda squeezed her partner as Samus continued to climb, the sweat of their bodies making it easy for them to grind. Soon, the women had reached unreal speeds, as Samus hugged Zelda's leg. Zelda was pressed into the bed by the much larger woman's motion. Zelda could not believe the feelings surging through her, threatening to overwhelm her.

Samus was moaning loudly, and Zelda's voice was in the upper registry. The time had come. Samus looked at her love, and said in between her heavy breaths "Ok Zelda… now!" Samus turned to slower, lengthier stroked in order to gain the most pleasure. Zelda eased the tension in herself, and was immediately greeted by a torrent of pleasure. Her body jerked and contracted multiple times as she screamed. This orgasm was much bigger than her last one, and she tried to ride it out by squeezing Samus's hips. This sent Samus over the edge. "Oh yes Zelda! Yes ye-" Samus devolved into high pitched grunts as she climaxed. Both rocked against each other uncontrollably, but Samus was more powerful and would hammer the smaller woman. Not that they minded; they were both utterly in the throes of passion.

Finally, it subsided. Samus collapsed forward onto Zelda and untangled their legs. Zelda kept holding onto the huntress as she felt her hot breath on her face. Both ladies were panting, enjoying the company of the other woman as they lied on the bed. Samus would slowly stroke the princess's body, giving the near motionless woman some more sensual pleasure. Zelda responded by running her hand through Samus's hair and languidly kissing her. She went gently along her cheeks, and would occasionally linger over her lips. Samus smiled and started kissing back, kissing just like the princess. You would be hard pressed to find two people happier than Samus and Zelda at this moment.

Samus rested her forehead on Zelda's. "Are you ok?" she whispered.

Zelda smiled. "Yes, I'm ok. You were better than I ever dreamed," she said.

"That's because I was with someone so beautiful," Samus whispered back, as she played with Zelda's hair. Samus hadn't realized how much she had missed this: the nervous approach, the exhilarating act, the soft and sensual afterglow. Yes, the extenuating circumstances could be messy and less than ideal, but when you find someone good, someone like Zelda, it was worth it.

After several minutes, Samus got up and started to grab her things. "I should go," she said, almost curtly.

Zelda bolted up. "What? Why?" she said.

Samus tried to focus on her gathering. "I don't know," she mumbled, "I'm done here, and I thought we wanted to remain casual, so… yeah"

Zelda furrowed her brow. "But… I want you to be with me, in bed," she said.

"Zelda, aren't you worried about me in the morning? Somebody could see me walking out and wonder what I was doing in there," Samus replied.

Zelda paused for a bit, because Samus spoke sense. But her instincts were taking over, and they wanted to remain with Samus. "Just… Stay with me tonight," she softly pleaded.

Samus looked at Zelda, who was so vulnerable right now and yet still had a sense of elegance to her, and couldn't say no to her. "Okay, let me just get the lights then," she said. Samus flipped the switch and then slowly walked back to the bed, with only a sliver of moonlight from the window to help her. Zelda moved so that they could get the bedsheet up, and then slid herself underneath it as Samus got into bed. Without a moment of hesitation, Zelda moved herself into the arms of Samus. Samus lied down so that Zelda would rest on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Samus," Zelda said drowsily.

"No, you don't need to thank me," Samus said back. "I liked doing this with you. You're wonderful." Samus tilted her head enough to kiss her on the forehead. Soon, Zelda was asleep, feeling no shame or fear, just bliss.


	7. The New Way Forward

_I lied on the bed, as my lover lied on top of me. My body had exploded and now every nerve felt raw. Samus's firm body comforted me. We kissed some more, savoring every moment. Eventually, Samus got up and started to leave. I asked why; she couldn't give a good answer. I begged her to stay, and she did. She turned off the lights and came back to bed. I got under the sheet and snuggled up to her. Everything was perfect._

Zelda woke up in an empty bed. It was dawn, a little earlier than she would normally get up. Zelda looked around to get reacquainted with the surroundings, and saw no sign of Samus in the room. For a second, Zelda thought she had dreamt it, a new flavor to her recurring fantasies. But then she looked down and realized she was still naked. _Well, she left_ , thought the princess as she gathered her underwear. After putting on her gown, Zelda trudged over to the bathroom. She opened the door, and looked up to see something she wasn't expecting: Samus Aran taking a shower in her room. The shower stall had a glass door, so Zelda was exposed to her entire body.

Samus turned around, and saw the princess, whose mouth was wide open from the sight. "Oh hey! Did I wake you?" Samus asked. Zelda stammered something out, too focused on her body to make sense. "I'm sorry, I thought you wouldn't mind," Samus said sheepishly.

"No, I just… wasn't expecting this," Zelda replied. Samus saw Zelda cut her answer short and retain her focus on her own body. She decided that she should have a little fun with it.

Samus put down her soap, arched her back, and asked with a wink, "Wanna come in?"

Zelda was taken aback by this statement. "What, I can't have a shower with you. It… It's not clean, and it's… hard to navigate with two people in there!"

"No it's not, Zelda," Samus interjected, "Just come in. It's all warm and steamy for you". But Zelda started to back away as soon as Samus opened the shower door.

"No, I'll just wait for you," Zelda said. Samus rolled her eyes as Zelda walked out. This was still feeling a little too surreal and only now was she beginning to comprehend the possible consequences. _Oh Goddesses, I'm so sorry_. The princess sat down on the bed and stared at the bathroom door. She had loved last night, and had thought she could deal with the secrets, but now it seemed too much.

Samus walked out with a white towel straining to cover her body, and another one to help dry her hair. Zelda bit her lip as she looked at her. Samus smiled and asked, "How are you doing?"

"I'm… okay," Zelda said. "I feel sore," she added.

"Yeah, I'm not surprised," Samus replied. "It was a lot for someone's first time". She sat down on the bed next to Zelda, continuing to dry herself. Zelda took one look at her and tried to turn away, not wanting to deal with her feelings. Samus noticed her apprehension. "What is it?" she asked.

"I… don't want to look at that right now," Zelda replied. Samus didn't understand, but before she could say anything, Zelda continued. "I don't want to be aroused right now, because I don't want to do anything else right now except focus on my morning".

Samus looked at Zelda for a moment, and then interjected, "Well that's not fair! Why do I have to cover up while you get to have your tits hanging out of your gown?"

Zelda looked down to see that her gown was open, and that one of her breasts could be seen. Zelda quickly closed it and turned away from Samus. Samus laughed, "C'mon, you don't need to do that. I've already seen your breasts anyway".

Zelda didn't respond. She just remained turned away from Samus. "I just need you to get dressed," she said, almost sounding as if she would cry.

Samus was concerned. "Zelda, what's wrong?" she asked. "Was it something about last night? I mean- I thought you were ok, but if you weren't, I'm so sorry-"

"No, it's- it's fine," Zelda responded. "You were… really, really great. I mean it. It's just that… I'm worried about what I'm going to do now".

Samus put her hand on Zelda's arm. "Are you talking about your royal situation?"

"Yes," Zelda said flatly. Suddenly, she turned to the huntress. "Samus, if you were me, what would you do?"

Samus was quiet for a moment then spoke up, "Zelda, I'm not you, and I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, so you really shouldn't listen to me. But if I was in your position, I'd tell anyone who doesn't like who I am to go fuck themselves".

Zelda groaned at Samus's candor. "You know I can't do that, Samus".

"Well, I know that," Samus replied. "I've never dealt well with authority. You can't just remain silent on this?"

Zelda sighed. "I don't like secrets. I don't want to disappoint my people. Even if this never got out, I would still know. I would still feel it".

"But you're the princess. I know you just can't change the laws whenever, but you can still do something!" Samus said.

Zelda thought about it for a moment. "Well, any political change would have to come from the people. I would need them to force the issue. And I can't just tell them to do it immediately. That would be too much of a shock to them".

"Hey, you're not wrong. So how are you gonna do that?"

"I don't know. I'll need a lot of help. And I don't know who would do it. I can't trust them with this secret".

"Zelda, I doubt you're the only non-straight person in all of Hyrule. You will find people who would help you. Besides, you still have Sheik". Samus held Zelda in her arms. "And me".

"Oh Samus, I couldn't ask you to do that!" Zelda said. "I mean, you still have your own world to take care of, and I don't know how you would fit in".

"I was just putting it out there. You do what you need to do. Though I have to warn you, if you do hire me, I would still have to charge you my standard rate".

Zelda snapped, "What, not even a slight discount?"

Samus laughed and kissed Zelda. Zelda cuddled against Samus and dragged her onto her side. The women lied there gazing at each other, with the occasional smooch. Eventually, Samus got up to get changed. Zelda watched as Samus slowly put her clothes back on, playing to her captivated lover. Zelda put her face in a pillow, trying to hide her blushing face. The woman finally finished dressing, and left the bedroom.

Zelda got up and followed her. "Hey, I want to ask you something," she said as she grabbed Samus's arm. "Can we see each other again?"

Samus paused. "You mean, like hooking up at midnight again?"

"Well… I guess, but we could do something else too," Zelda replied.

Samus was starting to get the feeling Zelda wasn't referring to just sex. "I thought we were just going to keep this casual. At least that was what Sheik said".

"Ugh, can we stop talking about Sheik? I'm sick of her meddling in my affairs," Zelda said as she plopped down on the couch.

"Hey, if it wasn't for Sheik, I wouldn't be here with you!" Samus snapped back. Zelda remained on the couch, looking upset. Samus went to sit next to her. "Zelda, I just want to take it slow. We won't stop seeing each other; we just… won't be serious."

Zelda grabbed Samus's hand. "Are you saying this because you're just scared of getting hurt?" she asked. Samus didn't say anything as she mulled over Zelda's question. Zelda finally got sick of waiting for an answer. "Just tell me we can meet again".

"Of course, Zelda," Samus said, and gave her a hug. "Besides, you haven't told me about your dreams yet. I'd like to see if we could make them a reality". Zelda's face lit up at Samus's words, as she was now leaving the couch. Samus got to the door to put her slippers back on. "Just tell me what time would be good for you".

"Ok," Zelda replied, and kissed her one last time. Samus left the room, and Zelda went to get ready for the day. But when she was just about to enter her bedroom, she heard the door open again.

"Do you realize just how lucky you are, Zelda?" Samus asked. "I mean, most people would give their right arm just for a few minutes with me! And you are going to have me for the foreseeable future!" Zelda shooed her away with a giant smile. As she leaned against the door, she thought _This is so wonderful. Whatever happens next, this is worth it._


End file.
